petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 October 2013
12:01 hi 12:02 have you seen my latest blog post? 12:02 reading it now 12:02 hellooooo... 12:02 oh 12:02 ok 12:05 um 12:06 are you trying to hack your 3ds? 12:06 yes 12:06 already have 12:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mn_GQe6Rr0o 12:07 Hey Randomous! 12:07 ... 12:07 why the silence? 12:08 Working 12:08 SOrry 12:08 i was talking to twinz 12:08 SOrry 12:08 The bot keeps crashing. I really should write my own script instead of using someone else's, but I don't have time to write one 12:08 That's OK 12:08 woah he made a typo this must be serious 12:08 yeah 12:08 ikr 12:09 *sounds the alarm* 12:09 Lol who, me? 12:09 XD 12:09 yes you 12:09 XD 12:09 Lol 12:09 Well, I'm off again. Have fun chatting 12:09 bye 12:10 Is it possible for me to gaain more points than Randomouscrap98? 12:10 not likely 12:10 im in 6 place 12:10 same 12:10 cool 12:10 still not likely 12:11 id think so 12:11 no 12:11 i have more points than bot, and bot is randomous sooooo... i won! 12:12 no bot has more 12:12 HHNNGG?? 12:12 12:12 lemme see... 12:13 BY 40?? 12:13 and look at his other account's points 12:13 GAHHHH!!! 12:13 well hes the wiki planner so duhh 12:13 exactly 12:13 your in 7 12:13 you just passed me 12:13 tied with spary 12:13 *sparky 12:14 i don't even try O.o 12:14 me neither. i just noticed i was earning badges O.o 12:15 Buggerhax, please stop adding categories to pages which don't need them 12:15 I know you really want the badges, but this is inappropriate 12:15 Sorry. I just thouht they were relevant 12:15 OS's are not part of the tools category, that's why they have their own category. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to remove the category (you'll still keep the badge though) 12:16 It's just the OS's, since we have a category for them 12:16 *Remove the tool category 12:17 I'm not mad btw, I just wanted to let you know. I don't mind if you add categories, but don't try to fit programs into categories because you want points 12:18 bye 12:18 bye 12:30 bye 12:38 <5logank> helo 12:46 hi 12:49 <5logank> hey 12:53 Hello! 12:53 I'm Miblon 12:53 Decided I would want to join 12:53 So anyone here right now? 12:54 hello 12:54 Oh hi Twin 12:54 I would download your games but 12:54 It's just that my QR reader doesn't work 12:54 It's all pink! 12:54 thats fine 12:55 you should probably get that fixed 12:57 <5logank> hey http://www.mediafire.com/download/k8n5ngwqerb93xc/Qr_codes.zip thates DIRTMINER :0 12:57 You know what i'd like people to do 12:57 Get all the files for their games 12:57 and put them up for download instead of QR codes 12:58 It would actually work for me since I could get files on my 3DS easier since I can't read QRs 12:59 <5logank> i could do that 12:59 <5logank> tommora 01:01 don't you have to scan the qrs? 01:02 <5logank> I'm using an iPad now 01:03 oh 01:03 <5logank> And the anywhere is yes and no to that question you could manually put the files onto the ds 01:03 <5logank> Ugg auto correct I hate u 01:03 <5logank> Or you could scan the qrs 01:04 <5logank> Sooooo are u gonna try dirtminer 01:04 <5logank> I told about it a year ago now I finally released lt 01:05 <5logank> Hello? 01:06 <5logank> Yeah, I'll be back in 15 mins youtube 2013 10 29